


Tradimento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Songfic, Traitor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shanks scopre che Garp lo ha tradito.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 13. Luna pienaNumero parole: 614.Song-fic di Bastardo di Anna Tatangelo.





	Tradimento

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Monkey D. Garp : Hellhound by JERRYABISTADO.

Tradimento

Shanks era seduto sul davanzale della finestra e si accarezzava la casacca, all’altezza della manica, lì dove non c’era altro che il moncherino del braccio.

Il freddo della notte gli scompigliava i capelli rossi, una ciocca gli sferzò il viso vicino all’occhio segnato dalla profonda cicatrice a tre tagli.

“… Peccato” sussurrò. Osservava la luna piena, che proiettava la sua luce argentea intorno alle nuvole che la incorniciavano.

< Questa parte di te davvero la ignoravo. Non me l’aspettavo, è come bere il più potente veleno: è amaro > pensò.

“Cosa hai detto?” domandò Garp.

< Ogni volta che ci siamo amati ho sempre pensato che tu facessi l’amore per gioco. Non ho mai sperato di poter avere il tuo cuore.

Possedevo quello che ho sempre desiderato. Per quanto fosse sbagliato, ho voluto averti mio da quando eri ragazzo. Andavo sempre a trovare il tuo Capitano, il tuo adorato Roger, solo per vederti.

C’è sempre stata un’immensa differenza d’età tra noi. Quando ci siamo baciati la prima volta non riuscivo a credere fosse successo davvero.

Ho scoperto troppo tardi che potevo finalmente essere felice. Ed ora mi ritrovo con un figlio disperso, un nipote che mi odia, l’altro, quello adottivo, morto. Magra consolazione sapere Sabo con Dragon, potrebbero ucciderli entrambi perché sono rivoluzionari. Soprattutto adesso ho perso te, amore mio. Ti ho sempre desiderato anche più della donna che ho sposato, morirei sulla tua bocca > pensò.

Fissava Shanks illuminato dalla luce della luna, tremando.

“Non ho avuto altra scelta. Non puoi davvero giudicarmi per questo. Non mi avrebbe fatto uscire dai marines altrimenti e io sentivo il bisogno di ritirarmi” disse roco.

“Più parli e meno ti credo. La porta la conosci, puoi andartene” ribatté secco il pirata.

Garb si guardò i piedi, tremando, serrando i pugni. Da una delle tasche della sua casacca bianca usciva una porzione di una palla di cannone.

“Ti prego. Dopo tutti questi anni insieme, non puoi semplicemente liquidarmi così” gemette.

Shanks chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul vento freddo che gli faceva pizzicare le gote.

“Hai ragione. Voglio dirti quello che sento…” disse roco.

< … Farti sentire quello che provo. Vederti morire nello stesso momento!

Voglio affrontarti senza fare un lamento > pensò. Estrasse un sigaro dai suoi vestiti.

“… Mi hai spazzato in due dal dolore. Eri il mio unico punto fermo, il mio porto.

Però lo dice sempre tu: ‘quando è finita è finita’. Nel cuore per te ora c’è solo rabbia e non so se un giorno passerà”. Se lo mise in bocca, stringendolo con i denti, le labbra pallide.

“Voglio vederti affogare in mare, mentre ti spingo sempre più giù con le mie mani”. Sfilò dalla tasca un accendino e lo utilizzò per accendere il sigaro.

< Purtroppo sono io che sto gridando, soffrendo, e muoio un po’. Hai sempre preteso da me senza dare mai.

Maledetto sporco amore! > pensò. Inspirò una boccata di fumo, ignorando che tremava.

Garp allungò la mano verso di lui, sospirò e l’abbassò.

“Io non lo amo. Non l’ho mai amato.

Non volevo tu sapessi di questo tradimento” gemette.

< Voglio bruciarti con il fuoco che ho dentro, per poi vederti cenere! > pensò Shanks.

“Bastardo!” gridò.

Garp s’irrigidì, gli sembrò che l’aria all’interno della casetta di legno diventasse gelida.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso. “Spero che un giorno capirai e mi perdonerai…”. Raggiunse la porta e l’aprì, venendo rischiarato dalla luce della luna piena.

“Ti amo, bastardo” bisbigliò con voce inudibile Shanks, guardando Garp chiudere pesantemente la porta di legno alle sue spalle.


End file.
